Life Before Stokely
by PriiincessaKate
Summary: An 11 year old Vlad POV. 'For a moment I felt like we were a normal father and son.' Vlad's curiosity gets the better of him. The beginning of his journey to discover the world of breathers... ;
1. Ouch!

"Vladdy?"

I opened my eyes to see my dad towering above me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I think so." I said feebly. "My leg hurts a bit."

"I'm not surprised you came off the Zoltan at such speed!"He gave a little chuckle and picked me up. "You're only 11 years old and already joy-riding! That's my little delinquent!"

"Is Zoltan ok?" I asked slightly anxious. I couldn't see him as Dad held me with my back to him.

"Vlad he's a stuffed dog of course he's ok!" Now my dad was in a fit of laughter.

"Oh yea"

And I too burst out laughing. For a moment I felt like we were a normal father and son.

"Dad?"

"Yes Vlad? What's the matter?"

"Will you be hunting tonight? I'm not being nosy I just…"I was cut short

"Yes I will be but I don't see how that's relevant!" He snapped. I hated it when he snapped.

"I'm sorry"

"We Dracula's NEVER say sorry. Control yourself!" He dropped me to my feet and went off in a flash.

I sighed. I don't know why but since I was born I never felt like a…Vampire. I don't want to hurt people. Dad hates the word people and says I should refer to them as 'peasants'.

"Um…Master Vlad I was wondering if you could help me up?" Zultan's voice came from below.

"Oh dear, sorry I almost forgot you were still on the floor!"

I lifted him up. He was considerably heavy for a stuffed dog!

"Thank you Master Vlad!" He looked at me. "Can we go back to the castle it looks like it is going to rain?"

"Yea…I suppose."

I took one last look at the breather's village. I wouldn't be seeing it for a couple of days! Dad only let me out if we were training and you couldn't see it from the castle because Dad had planted some really big bushes.

The village looked so peaceful.

I wish I were among them.

I walked and Zoltan rolled very slowly up the long, steep, winding path up to our castle which was placed directly in the centre of Transylvania. I leaned on Zultan for support as my leg still hurt. We were halfway there when my leg gave in and I fell on the floor releasing Zoltan. He went flying down the path.

"ARGHH! Master Vlad heeeeeeelllllpppp!"

I looked in shock as he went flying into the breather's village. Dad is going to kill me if I don't get him back. I pulled myself up on a nearby tree branch and hobbled down the path after him.


	2. The Blood Mirror

I looked in shock as he went flying into the breather's village. Dad is going to kill me if I don't get him back. I pulled myself up on a nearby tree branch and hobbled down the path after him.

I found him lying in the middle of the road at the entrance to the village. I'd never being this close in my entire life. My heart was pounding in my head with excitement as I entered the village.

"Pssst…Master Vlad…Over here!" Zoltan was being very quiet in case somebody heard him.

I ran over to him, picked him up and wheeled him back out the village and ran all the way back up to the castle. I didn't dare look back. If I did I'd just want to go back. I was so curious.

"I thought we were goners!" Zoltan said.

"I wonder where everyone was. It was completely empty. You don't reckon…you know…Dad may have…"I trailed off.

"No, not even The Count could have killed that many people on his own" Zoltan said reassuringly.

"Yea, I suppose your right. It's just I worry sometimes. Worry about what he's going to do next" I shuddered. "He's hunting tonight, again"

"It's natural for a Vampire to hunt. It's instinct!"

"Come on lets go inside. It could rain at any moment" I pushed him inside.

I left him at the front door and went into the kitchen. Empty. No sign of Renfield anywhere and better than that no nasty smells from disgusting foods. I knew at any moment now Dad would start yelling…

"RENFIELD! GET HERE NOW YOU IMBECILE!" There it came. Dad was so predictable.

I went to my bedroom, only to find Ingrid in there lying on my bed! Why on earth was she in my room?

"Hi, maggot face!" She snarled at me. She was always hurling insults at me. And what's her reason? I'm Dad's favourite. I don't see how she can blame me for it, I didn't ask to be!

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked.

"Looking through your things" She replied and carried on reading one of my books, entitled 'Vampiric Laws'. It was an extremely boring book; I have only ever looked at it once.

"Why? You've got your own stuff to look through." I said raising my voice slightly.

"Yes. But I haven't got this book. It's very interesting actually. If you have an unfortunate accident then I inherit the Dracula Throne!" She said it so sweetly as if all sisters plan their brother's death.

"Ha ha, you're so funny! I guess I'll leave you to it." Usually I'd challenge her until Dad had to interfere but I was too tired to argue. She looked a little disappointed but I didn't care. The only place you can get privacy is the Blood Mirror Room. It's eerie but private. Hardly anyone ever comes down here unless it's some special occasion. Mom used to come down here all the while for some 'alone' time. I used to sit with her sometimes and we would just stare at the mirror and talk but now she's gone off with a werewolf and I just stopped coming down here.

I thought about the village. How bright and cheery it looked compared to the dark and gloomy castle. I had studied these people since I was 8 years old and have become fascinated. Of course I have never been very close to the village until today. I kept a distance and just watched them.

Something was hissing. I looked around and saw the mirror being covered up by red smoke.

Strange…

I stood up to get a better look. There I saw…


End file.
